Centon I Quit Rematch
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: One shot co written with gamesgrl5887. John and Randy have a rematch of their 2009 Breaking Point I Quit match with a few sexy stipulations. Slash/light BDSM


(Hope you enjoy. We had fun writing it!)

It was a long anticipated Pay Per View night in the WWE Universe. A fan interactive poll online had determined that there would be a remake of the ever popular John Cena vs Randy Orton I Quit match from Breaking Point 2009. However, new stipulations put on the classic match would cause an uproar and turn the WWE upside down. Multitudes of kinky fans had requested that the match take on a sexual tone in that both men had to strip their opponent naked in the ring. Both wrestlers were allowed to use any of the various bondage toys spread all over the arena for their own advantage. The winner would be announced as the first man to cause his opponent to reach his sexual climax first. It would indeed be a night to remember.

Randy Orton made his grand appearance first, wearing his signature black and blue Orton ring trunks as always, his tanned body well- oiled and glistening. He gave the screaming females in the crowd his evil, sexy smirk as he climbed inside the ring to await his bitter rival. Every since John had forced the Viper to choke out those dreaded words "I Quit!" Randy had been determined to get his revenge. The Apex Predator was not the kind to forgive and forget. His piercing blue-grey eyes scanned all the devious toys scattered around the sold out arena at his disposal and looked toward the ramp in anticipation, licking his lips waiting for the arrival of the Cenation leader.

As it turned out, Randy would not have to wait very long. The music hit and out came the Cenation leader. He gave his fans his usual salute and headed to the ring. John took a look around at the toys scattered about and he gulped. The normally confident John was nervous, especially when he noticed the devious smirk on Randy's face. He knew Randy wanted his revenge for their previous match and had every intent on winning no matter what. John closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to the start the match.

Both men looked as the special guest referee walked into the ring. The referee, Nidhi, had won a special online contest to officiate the match. She jumped in the ring and looked over both men. She reminded them of the rules of the match, "Remember gentlemen this is not an ordinary match, there are no pins, tap-outs or submissions. The winner is the 1st person who gets their opponent to cum. Now, let's get this started." She raised her hand and the bell rang. The match had begun.

Both men eyed the other as they sized up their competition. Randy was well aware of the fact that John had a lot more clothing to remove than he himself wore. The Viper would have to plan his attack with caution. A small, cocky smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he noticed how nervous and out of place that John appeared to be. Capitalizing on that apparent weakness, Randy ripped off his own trunks as a show of confidence and climbed up on the top rope, stretching his arms wide for his signature Viper pose as the crowd went wild at the sight of the nude Randy, now wearing only his black boots. His thick, flaccid cock hung between his legs as he jumped back to the mat prepared for a fight.

John stared at Randy, completely caught off guard by his nudity. Randy's attitude and ego may rub John the wrong way but his body was flawless. John found himself staring at Randy's cock in fascination. When he realized what he was doing he blushed madly and looked down. That was his 1st mistake. The next thing he knew he felt Randy's arms around his neck and he was RKO'd into the mat. While he was trying to get his bearings back he felt a tug on his belt. Then he felt his belt being whipped off his body. John tried to roll over to fight but Randy pushed him back onto his stomach. When he felt Randy's hands on the rim of his jeans, John freaked and tried to crawl away. That was his 2nd mistake. As he crawled away Randy pulled and his jeans and boxers came flying off. As John stood up he realized he was now naked in front of the entire WWE universe.

Randy gave John yet another seductive sneer as he waved his opponent's boxers in the air in victory before tossing them aside. Screams of delight could be heard in the arena as John Cena's masterful body was revealed in its fullness to the lustful audience. Before John knew what hit him, he felt the Viper's tattooed arm hold him in a headlock, their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. Randy rubbed his hardening length against John's beautiful bare ass as he whispered into the panting Cena's ear in his low sinister voice. "Feel how fucking hard you are making me, Cena?" Randy thrust his hips to emphasize his words so John could feel his impressive size. "I can't wait to fuck you so hard you pass out."

John had been frozen as he felt Randy's huge cock rub against his body. However, Randy's words snapped him out of his stupor. He realized that he had to concentrate on the match, forget the audience, forget he was naked in front of the world and do what he did best, win. John ducked under Randy's arm and reversed their position. He got behind Randy and he grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly. John decided to fight fire with fire. Randy wasn't the only one who could talk dirty! He leaned towards Randy's ear and whispered, "Do you want to fuck me Randy?" Bend me over these ropes and push your big cock into my tight little hole? Maybe you want to spank my big ass as you thrust in?" John could feel Randy panting and he sped up his strokes. John knew he was about to win.

Randy panted in arousal and began to thrust back into John's hand as the Cenation leader's dirty talk was turning him on to no end. It was only after he began to feel the familiar heat begin to pool between his legs that the voices in his head screamed at him to get a grip and remember the match. Randy Orton would not allow John Cena to make a fool of him a second time around. His pleasure had to come second at the moment. Randy spotted a pair of steel handcuffs laying in the corner of the ring. He kneed the unexpecting Cena and broke free of the man's tight hold, running full speed for the metal restraints before him.

John doubled over from the unexpected blow. He had been so confident he was about to claim victory. Suddenly, John felt pressure on his wrist. He looked over and saw Randy had clamped one half of a pair of handcuffs on his wrist. Before John could react, Randy tugged his arm and he was pushed towards the ring post. John knew how dangerous this position was and tried to push his way out of the corner, but Randy punched him in the stomach. While he was reeling from the blow, he felt his arms yanked behind him and the second cuff being locked on hid wrist. John knew he was in major trouble. He was now handcuffed naked to the corner post and Randy had given him a smirk and walked towards the toys. He felt nothing but dread as he watched Randy look through the toys. What would Randy do?

Randy took his time sifting through the kinky goodies in front of him before settling on a medium sized silicone vibrator and a large red ball gag. The Viper stalked over to the struggling John and gave Cena's half-hard manhood a playful squeeze. "You can pretend all you want, Cena, but this kinky shit is getting you hard. Have you ever had a nice, big vibe buried in that sexy hole before?" Randy dangled the imposing gag in front of John's wide eyes. "Now are you going to spread those legs for me and take your toy like a man, or are you going to bitch and moan about it and make me shut up that big self-righteous mouth of yours?" Randy leaned forward almost touching noses with his rival. "Because honestly, either option is fine by me."

John was helpless and he knew it. There was no way out of those handcuffs and he had a feeling Randy was going to use that toy on him no matter what he did. Knowing there was no way out, John spread his legs. He heard Randy laugh and he suddenly felt the vibrator touch his lips. Randy looked at him and said "Bitch, if you want this to have any lube you better start sucking." John refused to open his mouth, believing that if the vibrator went in dry, the pain would keep him from getting aroused.

Randy sneered and said, "Your choice". John felt the vibrator touch his hole and he took a deep breath. The crowd seemed to hold its breath as the arena grew silent. Every eye was on the sexy display in front of them as the cameras caught every movement in agonizing detail. Randy saw the look of dread in John's eyes and felt a rush of power as the usually stubborn Cena spread his legs wide in forced submission. Randy was wise to his rival's tricks. He knew that John was hoping the pain would dull his pleasure enough to prevent Randy from winning his victory. The dominant wrestler smiled as he pulled the toy away from John's entrance and sank to his knees. "Sorry, John. It's not going to happen like that. I'm going to make you love it. You are going to beg me to let you cum by the time I am through with you." And with those words, The Apex Predator pushed his warm, talented tongue inside of his captive's tight hole, giving John the rimming of his lifetime.

John gasped as he felt Randy's tongue circle his hole. He tried to stop from moaning but gave up the fight when he felt Randy's tongue penetrate his body. His body started to shake with uncontrollable pleasure. Randy's tongue started to move in and out, jabbing John's prostate and he knew if he did not get Randy to stop, he would start begging. Thankfully, at that moment Randy stopped, but before John could catch his breath, he felt the vibrator enter his hole.

Randy started moving the vibrator in and out and then finally stopped with it buried completely inside John's body. John started to pant as the tip hit his prostate. Randy smirked at John and said, "Are you ready for the fun to begin?' Randy turned the small nob on the side of the vibrator, sending small jolts of pleasure up and down John's body. Randy wondered if John had ever had a toy in his ass before but figured he would find out the answer soon enough. "Let's see. How high would you like this little delight turned up to?" Randy turned the setting to medium as he slowly pumped the rubber cock in and out of John's clenching walls. Randy bent down and began to suck on the stubborn John"s leaking cock head as he teased John's prostate with the thick phallus.

John knew he was in deep trouble. Between the vibrator in his ass and Randy sucking his cock, he was in a sensory overload. He knew that if this kept up, he was definitely going to lose and he couldn't accept that! He was not going to lose to the Viper! Desperate, John racked his brain until he thought of the perfect idea. The best way to get to Randy was by appealing to his enormous ego. If he could convince Randy to uncuff him so they could fuck, he could turn the tables! John put his plan into action, moaning and squirming. He looked down at Randy and when Randy looked ta him he begged, "Please Randy, please fuck me. I need you to pound me". John just prayed this worked.

Randy grinned, ever his cocky self, as he eyed the squirming, begging John Cena moaning to be fucked by him. His usually suspicious nature was clouded by his greater desire to prove himself the better man. And what better way to do that than to fuck the great Super Cena in front of millions of people all over the world. Randy released John from the tight handcuffs, his own erect shaft standing out rock hard and proud. "Get on your hands and knees, Bitch, and take what's coming to you." Randy ordered gruffly.

John knew this was his chance. If he was going to have an opportunity to take over, this would be it. John rushed forward and clotheslined Randy. Before Randy could react, he picked him up and gave him an Attitude Adjustment. While Randy was reeling John dragged him to the corner and went for the handcuffs. Unfortunately for John, the handcuffs had fallen out of the ring and he did not have much time. John grabbed some rope that was with all the toys and tied Randy's hands around the ring post. Once he had Randy secured he made sure Randy was laying flat on his back and he dropped down and started sucking Randy's cock. He licked and sucked the big, thick cock and even managed to get it all the way down his throat. Once he had Randy begging and moaning, John stopped sucking and stood up. He went over to the toys and pulled out a cock ring. He smiled, put in on himself and then walked back over to Randy. He leaned down to Randy and whispered, "I wasn't lying, I really want to feel your big cock inside me and with this ring on, I can ride you all night until you cum". John crawled down Randy's body, positioned his cock and with a groan, sat down on Randy's big cock.

Randy had never feared losing as he did at this exact moment in time. John was riding his needy manhood like a pro and damn if Cena did not feel amazing wrapped around his aching shaft. Each time the Cenation leader sank back down on his throbbing dick, the Viper feared he would lose control and shoot his pent up load. The situation indeed seemed hopeless. All of a sudden, a twisted idea filled his mind. It was using much the same trick he had used before on John during their brutal Hell In A Cell Match. Randy faked his loss. "Ugh! Gonna fucking cum, Cena!" Randy groaned loudly as he pretended to be nearing his climax. He knew that his opponent would not be fooled for very long, but Randy prayed that it would be long enough to get one hand free from the ropes that held him captive to the ring post.

John heard Randy's groaned and smiled. He knew that Randy was about to cum and he would win. He couldn't wait. Truthfully, he needed Randy to cum and cum soon because John was desperate for his own orgasm. Randy felt so good inside him and his long cock touched his prostate just right. It was just too bad that John could not feel what Randy was like when he was on control. John would bet the Viper was an amazing lover who would pound him through the mat. John heard Randy groan again and felt his hips speed up. He knew this was it, he was going to be victorious!

Randy watched John close his eyes and knew it was now or never. He pulled his one now freed arm from the rope that had bound him and pushed John hard off his cock and onto his back with enough force to knock the wind out of the shocked Cena. Randy pulled off the offending cock ring from his fellow wrestler's member and rolled John onto his stomach, using the rope John had used previously to bind his rival's hands behind his back. Randy grunted with his efforts as he tested the tight knots to make sure the wiggling Cena would not be able to escape. Satisfied that John was going nowhere, Randy placed the cock ring over his own dick and pushed his leaking tip inside of the appealing ass on display .

John knew he was screwed. He had made the biggest mistake he could make. He had underestimated the Viper. Now here he was, face down and ass up, hands tied behind his back. He felt Randy push back into his body and he groaned.

Randy started to pound into him and John lost all coherent thought. He felt his balls draw up and knew he was about to cum. Just as he was about to explode, he felt Randy squeeze his cock, preventing his orgasm. John cried out as his orgasm was halted. He started to calm down but Randy began to thrust again and his body heated right back up. Randy brought him to the brink again and again stopped his orgasm. John lost all coherent thought, forgot about the match, all the people watching worldwide. All he knew was he needed to cum and needed to cum now!

"Oh no, Johnny Boy." Randy hissed into John's ear as he edged his moaning captive time after time. "I'm not satisfied with just a fucking win anymore. I was so damn humiliated in 2009 when you made me scream I Quit like a little girl. I'm not going to let you cum until I hear you beg for it. And I can go all damn night long, Bit ch!" Randy pushed inside the trembling man under him to prove his point. "Surely it won't kill the mighty John Cena to beg for cock like the little slut he is! When I hear you beg me properly, I may allow you some release." Randy wrapped his long fingers around the pulsing shaft of the captive Cena and waited on the other man's reply.

John didn't know what to do. He knew Randy was serious, that he would keep going until John begged for his cock, begged to cum. John desperately needed he release. He knew that there was no way he would win. The ropes were too tight, he was not getting out of them. Randy had full control and would never give it up. So John did something he very rarely did. He admitted defeat. He begged Randy for his cock. "Please Randy, please fuck me harder. I want you to pound me until I cum. Please make me cum!"

Randy felt his already huge ego swell at John's broken pleas. He released his hold on John's swollen member and began to pump the length as he hammered into John with aggression, pounding the moaning Cena into the mat. The whole world watched as Randy Orton reduced the once proud Champ to a common slut as the Viper gave John the fuck of his life. "I want you to cum for me now, John! Just let go and let the pleasure consume you. Feel my big dick fill up that tight asshole!" Randy demanded in a stern voice.

John heard Randy's demand for him to cum and his body obeyed. Burst after burst of cum spewed from his cock, drenching the mat. John heard Randy call for the official, heard the bell ring. He knew he had lost but he honestly did not care. His body was exhausted and he was ready to drop. He felt Randy pull out, heard him grunt and felt Randy cum on his ass and then nothing. John passed out.

Randy looked down smugly as he realized that John had actually came so hard he passed out. He heard his theme song Voices play over all arena as the crowd cheered their reaction to his big win. The Viper pulled the blushing guest ref in for a quick kiss of gratitude, ever the flirty bad boy. The crowd gasped when instead of climbing to the top rope to do his victory pose the gloating Orton hefted the unconscious Cena over his shoulder, grabbed a pair of the discarded handcuffs and exited the ring with his hostage in tow.

Randy entered his private locker room, knowing that he could get suspended for the stunt he had just pulled. He grinned as he locked the door. It would be more than worth it. The Viper untied John's wrists only to cuff the wrestler to a bench and splash his face with cold water from a bottle, attempting to wake his sexy prey. "Wake up, John! Wake up, Boy! I'm not done with you yet!" Randy slapped John's face to revive him.

John woke up when he felt water hit his face. He was horrified when he realized that he was no longer in the ring, but was in fact in a lockerroom handcuffed to a bench. "Randy, what are you doing? The match is over let me go!" John started to tug at the handcuffs, afraid of what Randy had planned for him now.

"Not until I see you cum at least once more for me, John. I'm addicted to your face scrunched up in sweet surrender to me." Randy straddled the trembling Cena and pushed his once again hardening manhood inside of John's loosened hole. "Cum for me, John. I want to hear you moan for me." Randy whispered into John's ear as he marked the man's neck with harsh, biting kisses.

John moaned as Randy pushed back inside his hole again. He was waiting for Randy to start pounding him but surprisingly, Randy was very soft in his thrusts. When John looked at him, Randy just smiled. John felt his body react, felt his pleasure spiral. Randy hit his prostate over and over and it was suddenly too much for John. His body bucked and with a large gasp, he came. As he came down from his high, he could feel Randy undo the handcuffs and look at him.

"Did you enjoy yourself, John?" For once, Randy's smile appeared genuine instead off mocking or sarcastic. Now that The Viper's thirst for revenge had been sated, he found something in John that he would have never dreamed; a sweet, responsive lover. "Let me take care of you, Johnny. I can make you feel so good." Randy pulled John against his oiled chest and claimed John's lips with his own.

John was surprised. He has never imagined that underneath the ego and anger problem was a sweet man who could make him feel so good. He was also an amazing kisser. John could keep kissing Randy forever. When they ended the kiss John looked up at Randy and said "I am willing to let you take care of me but I want to go back to the hotel where it is more comfortable. The problem is I do not think I can walk!" John laughed and then gasped when Randy, without saying a word, picked him up bridal style. Randy draped a towel over John and carried the blushing, mildly protesting John out of his locker room and into the arena parking lot.

A crowd was waiting outside to watch the spectacle as Randy lowered the exhausted John into the passenger side of his rental. "John! John! Are you ok, Sir?" Security rushed over to the parked vehicle and looked in concern at the tired wrestler. They feared he was being abducted by the glaring Randy. Blushing, John told security he was fine, that he was going with Randy voluntarily. He blushed a bright red when Randy asked the security guard to move, that he and John had things to do. Security backed up and they and the crowd watched as the smirking Viper drove away with the Cenation leader.

The PPV had been a huge success. The WWE Universe waited with bated breath for the next fan choice night.


End file.
